The present invention relates generally to the art of wind indication and measuring as it applies to the game of golf. Specifically, the invention relates to a portable wind direction and velocity indicator bearing precalibrated indicia to assist the golfer in selecting the proper golf club to be used in view of the existing wind conditions.
The game of golf is played outdoors in a variety of weather conditions. Indeed, weather conditions such as rain, wind, sun, and cold temperatures are uncontrolled variables which may frequently affect the golfer's game. Of course, the distance and/or trajectory of a golf shot may be adversely affected by the velocity and direction of any wind present. Thus, it is advantageous for the golfer to be able to accurately assess the direction and velocity of the wind prior to each shot so that he may make compensatory adjustments in stance, swing, and/or club selection. Even tail winds can actually reduce the distance of a golf shot if the wind is blowing sufficiently hard to have a leveling effect on the flight of the ball, thereby forcing the ball to the ground and shortening its flight distance.
Many golfers assess wind direction and velocity by holding a moistened finger into the air or tossing blades of grass into the air and thereafter watching the direction in which they blow. Such makeshift methods of assessing wind direction and velocity are highly subjective and inaccurate.
After assessing the wind direction and velocity, the golfer must decide what, if any, compensatory measures he wishes to take in dealing with the particular wind conditions. Experienced golfers will automatically undertake certain compensatory measures such as (a) assuming a stance which is wider than normal, (b) teeing the ball differently than normal, and/or (c) selecting a club which differs from that which would normally be used under windless circumstances.
It is generally believed that when hitting fairway woods or irons into a head wind, it is wise to select a club numbered lower than that which would normally have been selected by the golfer under windless circumstances. The lower numbered club will then produce a lower trajectory shot which will follow a more direct line of flight, thus attaining more distance into the head wind. Under extreme head wind conditions, the properly selected club may be three or four consecutive designations lower than that which would have been routinely selected by the same golfer on a still day. Conversely, when in the presence of a tail wind, the golfer will generally select a higher numbered club so as to loft the ball in a higher trajectory shot, thereby overcoming the effect of the tail wind as such tail wind tends to hold the shot closer to the ground. Thus, the specific club selected by the golfer will depend on the velocity and direction of the wind prevailing at the time.
Numerous devices have been devised for detecting wind velocity and direction in various settings. Such devices include weather vanes, wind socks, and various other meteorological instruments. However, there exists a need for a truly portable, hand-held wind velocity and directional measuring device which is specifically calibrated, and which bears appropriate indicia to indicate the number of numerical club designations which should be added to or subtracted from the club number which would normally have been selected by the golfer under windless conditions. As a result, the present invention comprises a golfer's wind indicator and club selection assistance device which, by the present state of art, is optimally designed to determine wind direction and velocity and, on the basis of such measured wind direction and velocity, to indicate the predetermined number of numerical designations to be added to or subtracted from the club number which would normally have been selected by the golfer under substantially windless conditions, in order to compensate for the presently measured wind conditions.